Adventures in New York
by Outlandish Dreamer
Summary: Dana Prescott is pretty smart, except she sneaked her way to New York by hiding in her sister's sleeping bag. Yeah, she's that small. Dana and Jessie get tossed out of a cab and Jessie gets a once in a life time chance to become the new nanny for the Ross clan. They make friends and enemies along they way, and they do some really regrettable things... (adventure friendship romance)


Jessie sat in the back of a cab, babbling on to the driver. "-So then my dad, who's in the marine corps, practically _blew _his flat top when I told him I was moving to New York, but he chilled when I told him I had a _great _job." Jessie paused to sip her drink, "Do you know where I can find a _great _job?" Dana, Jessie's younger sister who sneaked into her sleeping bag -yeah, she's that small- shook her head, reading a science book. "I am ashamed of you, older sister." Jessie rolled her eyes at Dana then turned back to the cab driver, seeing him close the partition screen. She gave him an offended look.

"Alright, someone needs some alone time..." Jessie said. The cab driver took a violent turn, causing the sisters to be jerked around the backseat.  
>Jessie began looking through her purse as she remembered that she had to pay him at the end of the ride. "Wait, my wallet's gone!" She frantically fumbled through her purse. "Someone must have stolen it... You don't happen to have any money, do you?" She turned to Dana sheepishly. "I'm ten. I don't have a penny to my name." Jessie laughed weakly. "I don't suppose I can pay you in lip gloss and breath mints?" She asked the driver.<p>

The cab driver pulled up to The Fairfield, pushing Jessie and Dana out of his car. "They're wintergreen..." Jessie called out helplessly. "And you're hopeless." Dana stood up and dusted herself off. "That was rude!" The driver threw her suitcase out of his cab. "Ha, ha, you missed me!" He throws her cup and it bonks her head. A little girl with intense curls and light brown skin gives the two sisters and amused look while the cab drives away. "Look what you've done! This is all your fault!"

"How is it _my _fault?" Jessie exclaimed. Her sister gave her a pointed look. "Okay, so maybe it _is _my fault." A doorman walked over to the duo and helped Dana's sister stand. "Whoa, you must be a really bad tipper! I'm Tony." Jessie smiled gratefully and shook his outstretched hand, "I'm Jessie." Dana pushed her aside and clapped his hand with hers. "And I'm Dana, but you can call me Dana." Jessie rolled her eyes at her sister's ridiculousness. Dana enjoyed being weird.  
>The little girl picked up one of Jessie's bras and said to the teen, "And I'm guessing this is yours?" Jessie looked down at her and smiled brightly. "Oh, thank you sweetie..." She laughed awkwardly, "That's just my... slingshot!" She laughed again and Dana face-palmed. "I can't believe you're my sister!" The little girl laughed and said to the doorman, Tony, "She doesn't know it's a bra!" A middle aged woman ran out of the Fairfield lobby, screaming. "Bye, nanny!" The girl called, "Whatever your name was..." She turned to Jessie and smiled innocently. "Hey, Jessie, wanna be my new nanny?"<p>

"Aww, thank you sweetie, but I didn't come all the way from Fort Hood, in Texas, just to be a babysitter." Jessie stood proudly. "I came to New York to follow my dreams, cause this is where dreams come true!" Dana stared at Jessie incredulously, "Why'd you turn down this offer, you fool!"

"Yeah. Right." The girl said sarcastically, "Until then, I like my grilled cheese cut in triangles, and my tutu starched!" The young one grabbed Jessie, who grabbed Dana, who grabbed Jessie's purse.

The elevator dinged open. The girl, who introduced herself on the way up, dragged Jessie along. "Whoa! This is like the Astrodome! But with better furniture." Jessie stated. Dana gazed around in awe. She pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. With a wince at the pain, she grinned. Nope, this was _very _real. "Look, Bertram! I found a new nanny in the street!" Zuri jumped around with excitement. "Can we keep her?!" Dana gave a toothy smile and copied Zuri. "Yeah, can you keep us?!" Bertram, who was dusting around, turned to the girls and claimed, "If she doesn't poop on the floor, it's fine with me." Jessie gave him a confused look and asked, "Wait, don't you wanna ask me anymore questions?" Sarcastically, Bertram questioned, "Do you poop on the floor?"  
>"No..."<br>Still being sarcastic, he cheered. "Congratulations! You just made the first cut! Wait here, the parents will be home soon to interview you." Dana laughed at Jessie's stupidity and followed in suit as Zuri pulled her sister to the couch. "All this, and all I have to do is take care of one, cute little girl!" She poked Zuri's nose. A shout from upstairs threw Jessie's previous words to the wind as three kids chased each other down stairs and into the living room. "_Luke!_ Give me back my _moon!" _The blond tried to snatch her property from a boy with freckles splattered across his face. "No way!" He shouted. "But I need it for my solar system!" She tried reasoning with him. "I'll show you a moon!" He began to turn, but the girl pushed him onto Jessie, who grunted. "Okay, okay." Jessie yelled, not knowing what to do.

The blond crawled over Jessie to get to Luke, and an Indian boy does the same. The girl smacks Luke with a pillow. Screams erupt from the children while Jessie chokes and coughs. Dana stares in amazement at the fight before joining in, hitting people with a pillow and jumping on others. "Pillow fight!" She yelled. The blond and brunette grabbed the couch pillows and whacked each other. "Dana!" Jessie called out to her sister, trying to get her to stop, then pleaded to Zuri, "_Please _tell me those kids are in the wrong apartment!"  
>"Those are my brothers and sister."<br>Bertram butted in. "Or as I call them, the Nannykillers."

The Indian boy said, helplessly with his thick accent drenching his words, "Luke, Emma, Random girl, violence is never the solution." Emma hit him with a pillow as protest. Dana guessed that he had changed his mind, because he claimed, "To heck with the non-violence! I am on you like stripes on a tiger!" He latched onto Emma, causing the teen to scream. The pillow fighting continued on, Dana smacking Luke as hard as she could. "I'm the good child. Make me brownies." Zuri demanded. Jessie went into the fight and grabbed Luke as an attempt to end it all. "Uh, hey! Release! Release! Huh, usually works with the dogs back home..." She finally moves him away from the chaos.  
>"Hello, I'm Luke... and you are?" He asked flirtatiously. "Way too old for you." Jessie replies as Dana lets out a battle cry before she hits him with a pillow. He fell over causing Dana to laugh evilly. "Do you kids fight like this in front of your parents?" She asked Zuri. The elevator dinged open. Dana turned to see two grown ups kissing. "Sometimes, but they never come up for air long enough to notice..." The kids shouted and ran to hug their parents. Dana dropped off the couch and ran towards the parents too. "Their parents are Morgan and Christina Ross, the famous movie director and supermodel-turned-business-mogul?!" Jessie exclaimed. "No, they're sheep farmers." Bertram said, his words drowning in sarcasm. "Hey guys, we missed you so much!" The mom admitted. "And we brought presents!" The dad yelled, causing Dana, Jessie, and his children to cheer with delight. "Not for you," he shot Jessie down, "this isn't Oprah."<p>

Zuri pulled Jessie to the couch and stands on top of it. "This is Jessie. I want her to be our new nanny."

"So do I!" Luke added.

"Same here!" Dana said in attempt to blend in with the children, so far it was working.

"Nanny Kay quit? Did she say anything before she left?" Christina asked, concerned. Emma looked confused as she explained, "She said you'd be hearing from her lawyers...?" The mom stared at her husband, eyes wide in alarm. "And then she said," Zuri added, then screamed. Jessie laughed at the little girl. "Who wants to see the cool toy the George Lucas gave me?" The father, Morgan, asked. He received from the group of kids a chanting 'me'. He pulled out a lightsaber and swung it. "Is that a _real _lightsaber?!" Jessie cried out in surprise. "Of course not, it's just a prop..." He swung it again and cut the chair beside him in half. Everyone's mouth gaped in surprise and shock. "_Awesome!_" He cried out, the kids also yelping with joy. "Oh, maybe we better go let that Ewok out of the toy chest... let's go!" He grabbed Zuri and the Indian boy, Luke following, Dana attempted to go with them, but Jessie help her back.

"Dang it! So close!" She pouted. "Yet so far." Jessie concluded, looking at her younger sister with disappointment.

Christina flipped her blond hair and turned to her daughter. "Emma! How is your science project coming? I don't care what those judges said last year, I _loved _your glitter volcano!" Emma beamed, shining with happiness. "Mount Fabulous?" Dana snorted at the ridiculous name. "Thanks Mom, but this year's going to be even better. I have a clipboard and everything. I'm gonna be super-sciency!" Christina grinned at Emma and promised, "Okay, Daddy and I will be back tomorrow in time for your science fair, but first we have to fly to the set of Galactapus 2." Jessie gasped and claimed that she loved the original Gatactapus. "It is the best giant radioactive space octopus movie _of all time!"_

"Emma, while I interview Jessie, can you take your friend up to your room?"

"She's not my friend." Emma deadpanned. "But you're still taking me to your room." Dana said. "What?" Emma protested as Dana dragged her upstairs. "Come on, don't resist." She cooed.

"Whoa. Girly room." Dana pointed out as she examined the room cover in boy band posters and pink and fashion magazines. "Whoa. Nerdy clothes." Emma mocked Dana, taking a single glance at the girls clothes before shuddering. "What's wrong with my clothes?" Dana asked innocently. She had Jessie's eyes, and that's where the similarities stopped. Dana had short brown hair, dark brown eyes, and glasses. The girl was around the same height as the boy with the accent. "Ugh. Part of me is telling me to give you a makeover, and the other is telling me to do my project." Dana stared in horror. She didn't need this living Barbie to give her a makeover. "I should go with the more important part."

"Oh, thank goodness. I don't want a-"

"Makeover!" Emma said with joy. She rushed to her closet and began pulling out clothes. "You're probably a couple sizes smaller than me, but that doesn't matter as long as you look fabulous!" She took off Dana's glasses. "No! You fiend! I need those!" Everything became terribly blurring and Dana began to feel like Velma from Scooby-Doo. Emma handed Dana a pair of floral jeans, a white camisole, and pastel blue chiffon button down. Dana grimaced as Emma urged her to put it on. She walked into Emma closet and changed reluctantly, taking off her clothes. She originally had on a blue skirt that came to her knees, a pink shirt with 'PEACE' written on it, and a yellow sweater that she buttoned half-way.

Dana didn't see what was so 'nerdy' about her past clothing. Unfashionable, maybe, but nerdy? Never.

Dana exited out of the closet stiffly. "Ew. Don't walk like that in my clothes! But other than that, you look almost as cute as me." Dana rolled her eyes at Emma's comment. "Gee, thanks. It's always been a dream of mine to be as pretty as you."

"Isn't it everybody's?" The younger girl shook her head in exasperation.

Dana was Jessie in their room when a knock came from the door. Dana was still in Emma's clothes, seeing as she only had the clothes she came to New York with and the ones Emma lent her. She wasn't as wise as she claimed to be. "Hey, babe!" Dana opened it. Before her stood Luke, dressed in a tuxedo. He winked at Dana then turned to Jessie. "Ready for our date?" He took flowers out of his tux while leaning on the door frame. Dana took the flowers even though they were meant for Jessie, and put them in her room, muttering about it being good for a project later on. "We don't have a date." Jessie deadpanned. "But I instructed Bertram to make us boeuf bourguignon!...with extra boeuf!"

"Just hold your boeuf!" Emma walk over, holding a plate of food and her phone. "From now on, we're all going to have dinner together..."

"Hey!" Emma protested. "As a family!" Jessie added. "Eww, no, I can't eat and look at Luke at the same time!" Emma complained. "And Jessie, don't you think having a bunch of kids on our date is kinda gonna kill the mood?" Luke added. Jessie stared at Luke, thrown off momentarily before turning to Zuri's bedroom door. "Zuri, time for dinner!"

"I'm already eating dinner with my friend, Milly the Mermaid!"

"Zuri has imaginary friends." Emma explained. "Well, I like my friends real, especially my lady friends... " He smiled at Jessie, causing Dana to push him away from her sister. "Well, if Milly can flop down stairs, she is welcome to eat with us."

"Thank you, but she won't do that. Luke makes her uncomfortable." Zuri informed Jessie. Everyone looked at Luke. "What?" He questioned. "How is it that you manage to make the invisible uncomfortable?" Dana asked rhetorically, shaking her head in bewilderment. Dana pulled Zuri along as her sister walked to another room, probably the Indian boy's. "Ravi, time for dinner!" She knocked on the door, and when there was no answer, she put her hand on the knob, ready to go in. Luke blocked her actions by standing in front of the door protectively. "_I_ wouldn't go in there if I were you!" He stated. "Why? Is there going to be some imaginary monster behind the door?" The red-head joked. He let her open the door, she let out an ear piercing scream and closed the door.

"That's Mr. Kipling." Emma explained. "Yeah, Ravi's giant, razor-toothed lizard." Luke added. "Lizard? Cool!" Dana made a bee-line for the door, but Jessie held her back. "You're tearing me away from my dreams!" She exclaimed. "But _I'm _not allowed to have a pony?! That is _cold_." Zuri said.

Dana, Jessie, and the Ross kids were having dinner in the kitchen, chatting. But more like arguing and playing with their food. " I cannot believe that you excluded Mr. Kipling from _our _family dinner." Ravi said. "Mr. Kipling was the only thing Ravi brought with him from India when we adopted him last month." Luke explained. "Cool. How-" Jessie shook her head at her sister. "No. Not _cool. Deathly_ is the word you're looking for." Dana rolled her eyes. Of course Jessie wouldn't understand that lizards were awesome. Even if some could be a hazard. Jessie shook her head again. " Oh! So _I_ couldn't board the plane with four ounces of shampoo but _he _gets to carry on a velociraptor!"

Everyone continued to play with their food, pushing the food around the plate. "So! Isn't this nice? ...Would anyone like to share about their day?"

She was met by silence. Dana pushed her food away, full already. She laid her head back to wait for everyone else to finish. " I guess that's a no. _Now_ can I go upstairs and finish my science project?"

"Okay, fine." The nanny said in defeat.

"I must leave too. When Mr. Kipling is alone, he gets scared." Ravi rushed up the stairs. "No! Take me with you!" Dana called out, before popping out of her chair and dashing up the steps. "Of _what?"_ Jessie called after them.

Dana knocked on Ravi's door. She waited a moment before the boy opened the door. "Yes?" She waved, smiling. "Hiya! I'm Dana. Reptile Enthusiast, at your service. I couldn't help but over hear that you have a lizard. What type?" Ravi gazed her her, surprised. "Well?" She pressed on. "He is a Asian Water Monitor Lizard." Dana nodded excitedly. "Can I see him?" Ravi opened the door farther to let her in. "Whoa! So cool! The only lizards I ever seen were in pictures. She squatted down to get a better look. She examined the lizard and smiled fondly. "How old is-"

"Last time _I_ pick a nanny up out of the _gutter_!" She heard Zuri scream from down stairs. "Oh, gosh. What did she do now?" She asked, looking up at the ceiling. She was about to leave when Mr. Kipling wrapped his tail around her ankle. "Oh, look. He likes you!" Ravi cooed. Dana decided to stay with Ravi and his lizard. They had a deep conversation before Luke busted in. "Hey, do you guys wanna run away with us? We're gonna take the helicopter!"

"Coolio! I'm in!" Dana hopped up and rushed out of the room. "Wait!" Emma called as Zuri, Luke, Dana, Ravi, and Mr. Kipling began to leave. "This doesn't feel right."

"What are you talking about?! She's a terrible nanny! She insulted Milly the Mermaid!"

"Let me finish! This doesn't feel right because we need to leave a note!" Dana nodded in agreement. Emma went into her room and came back out with a piece of paper and a pen. "What should we write?" She asked, glancing at her runaway partners. "Gimme that." Zuri snatched the pen from her sister's hand and began writing, saying her words as she wrote them. "Dear Jessie,"

"Skip the 'dear' and get to the point, woman!" Dana bumped Zuri out of the way with her hip and started writing. "We're running away because we hate you." She signed her name and the others did the same. They tip-toed down the stairs and placed the note on the coffee table. "Hey, Bertram? We're running away. Wanna come?" Dana asked the lazy man, who was reading a butler magazine. Luke was standing off to the side with the writing utensil in his hand. "I would, but, it's too far." He complained, motioning his hand to the pen. She rolled her eyes and the kids dashed to the elevator.

"So how do we do this? I have never ran away before." Ravi admitted. "Duh, we take the helicopter!" Zuri said. The elevator doors opened and they exit out, walking onto the roof. "Wow, you guys get all the cool stuff. All I ever got were Jessie's hand-me-down toys." Dana grumbled. "Look at the bright side, we're running away to a resort. No more secondhand things for you!" Emma cheered. They climbed into their escape ride. "Alright, who knows how to fly a helicopter?" Emma asked. "I do. I flew one back at home. I nearly crashed but..."

"I'm not about to risk my life!" Zuri yelled. "Then let me fly it." Luke got behind the helicopter wheel and the kids started everything. "Kids!" They all turned to see Jessie running out to them. "Take us up! Take us up!" Dana chanted. "Oh no you don't!" Jessie jumped as they flew up into the air. She was dangerously dangling from the landing skies. "Kids, put this helicopter down now!" The screamed with either joy or horror as Luke made their ride spin. "_Weee_!" yelped Dana.  
>"I cannot believe you kids <em>actually <em>went up in a helicopter!" Jessie exclaimed. "We were _only _a few feet in the _air..._" Luke lied. " I was _dangling_ from the _landing skis_!" The five kids laughed at her statement. "Oh! Oh, you think this is funny!" Emma spoke up. "Not as funny as your _hair!"_ Laughter erupted again and Jessie blew up from anger. "You know what? _That's it!_ Everyone drop and give me twenty! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Hey, that _includes_ Milly the Mermaid." Zuri laughed at the frustrated nanny once more. "Alright! If anybody eyeballs me, they're going in the hole! " She turned to Bertram, "Do we have a hole?"

"Have you _seen _my room?"

Dana was sitting on Emma's bed while the teen threw clothes that she didn't want onto the ten-year-old. She told Emma about her clothe situation, to which the blond replied, "Guess I lied earlier, then. Come one so I can give you more hand-me-downs." Dana was drowning in outfits by the time Emma was done. "Dana? Where'd you go?" Dana raised a hand. "Under here." Came her muffled response. "Okay. Bye." Emma left the girl and went down stairs. _Wow, Emma. You're so helpful, _Dana thought. She popped out of the clothes and picked up what should could, and kicked what she couldn't all the way to her and Jessie's room. "Do you need help with your things, Dana?" Ravi offered his help as he saw the struggling girl. "Yes- could you open-" All of the items of clothing fell from her aching arms. "_Nooo." _She muttered.

Together, they picked up all of Emma's old clothes and put them in the closet. "Ah, thanks, Ravi."

"It was no problem. If you ever need help, just call on me."

"Yeah." She laid on the bed as Ravi left. She was staring at the ceiling, thinking about how bored out of her mind she was. But she knew this wouldn't last long with those rowdy children in the house. She thought it was cool that their parents were famous. Who wouldn't?

She stood up on the bed and began bouncing on it. Dana imagined that doing this would cure her boredom. It didn't. The brown haired girl jumped off the bed, momentarily thrown off by the ground not bouncing like her body expected it to. Dana was looking at herself in the mirror. The ten-year-old was still in the clothes her blond, acquaintance? She didn't know what Emma was to her, but they certainly were _not _friends. No matter what they were, she was still sporting the ever so girly clothes the teen gave her.  
>Dana's brown hair was choppy, came up to her shoulders and looked a little red, her dark brown eyes looked lighter in the artificial lighting and were slightly covered by her bangs. Her ears stuck out a tad bit from behind the curtain of her hair and she had a button nose. She had 'sophisticated natural' eyebrows, as Emma put it and thin lips. Her skin was olive, so Jessie was paler than her. Dana turned away from the mirror when she heard a shout from down stairs.<p>

"Luke! You're in trouble!"

She guessed from the fight she witnessed, and was apart of, and what was going on now, that he was the trouble maker of four Ross kids. She walked halfway down to see what he did. She saw Jessie picking up the pieces of Emma's project and shook her head. "Luke didn't break anything, did he?"

"You don't know that." Zuri said with a hand on her hip. The little girl pushed past Dana and headed up to her room. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're terrible. A true disgrace."

"Oh, be quiet and help me!"

All night, the two sisters stayed up fix Emma's project. Actually, Jessie did most of the work while Dana stood off to the side scolding her. It was as if _Dana_ was the older sibling.

"Hey, Emma, good luck at the science fair, and remember that Pluto may need some extra glue." Jessie advised. "Doesn't matter. But thank you guys for staying up all night to help fix what_ Luke _broke..." They were in the lobby, the kids -not including Dana- were waiting for the bus to come to take them to school. "You're welcome."  
>"No problem."<br>"There's the bus!" Zuri yelled. "Oh, guys, your lunches!" Jessie called after them, throwing them and whacking the kids with their lunches. A chorus of 'ow's were heard. Dana held her head in her hands after Jessie apologized with, "Sorry kids...could of been worse, that tuna could've been canned!"

"Poor Emma is really disappointed, huh?" Tony, the doorman, asked. "Yeah, I've been try'na reach her parents all morning, but all I get is a voicemail." She sighed. "Wait," the red-head turned to Dana, "shouldn't you be at school?"

"Wait, shouldn't you be signing me up for school?" The girl retorted. "C'mon, we need to get up there fast so that you can talk to them!" Dana added. "Too bad you can't fly a helicopter..." Tony trailed off. "Actually, I can!" In shock, Tony and Dana exclaimed, "You _can?" _Dana was frustrated that Jessie learned the cool stuff and not her. She frowned at her older sister with narrowed eyes. "Yeah! My dad taught me! He also taught us," she paused to bring a scowling Dana closer to her, "how to survive in the desert with nothing but a toothpick and a bobbypin."

"Really? _My_ dad taught me how to hotwire a car with a paperclip and a penny" He threw the helicopter keys to Jessie.

"Hey! This is a closed set!" A security guard said to Jessie and Dana. "Oh, I just need to speak to Morgan or Christina Ross. A little girl's happiness is at stake!" Dana smiled innocently at the man. "You're not that little." She cursed Emma's clothing for making her look like a short teen. "I wasn't talking about her!" Jessie tried again. "Then it's creepy to refer to yourself in the third person." The man informed. Dana really wanted to smack her sister, or face palm, but she deiced that now was not the time for either of those, and as the man lead them away, she yelps "How dare you treat us like this! We're extras! Yeesh, give us rising actors some respect, my brotha." She held her head high and puffed out her chest, hoping it would be the least bit intimidating.

Unfortunately, it wasn't. Fortunately, he bought her act.

They ended up on stage in costumes for the extras. "Cool! I'm gonna be in a movie!" Dana smiled giddily and followed after Jessie, who was sneaking by the stage crew and somehow ended up onstage. "Alright, extras come over here and act dead! And remember, corpses, don't smile at the camera! Galactopus 2: This Time It's Personal, Scene 36, Take 1. It's yours, Morgan." A man said. "Action." Morgan commanded. "Diggle-dang." Dana mumbled as a fake tentacle grabbed Jessie, and lifted her up. She screamed in between her words of, "Gross! At least buy me dinner first!" Dana chuckled and listened in to Morgan and Christina complimenting Jessie's 'acting'. Jessie screamed for help before hitting the tentacle and causing it to fall. "Cut!" Morgan called out. He said something to his wife about Jessie. "Morgan! Christina, it's me, Jessie!" The teen called out. "It's also Dana! We're sort of a package!" Dana walked down to them. "Jessie? _Dana?"_ Christina was more confused about Dana being there. "Shouldn't you be in school?" She asked the younger girl. Morgan shook his head. "Never mind that, what are you both doing here?" Morgan questioned them.

"I came to tell you how much Emma wants you to be at her science fair." Jessie stated. "And as I said before, we're a package deal. Can't have one without the other." Dana shrugged with mock helplessness. "She said it was okay." Morgan protested. "Yeah, that's called _lying_." Dana said rudely. It earned her a stern stare from her sister. "Oh, well we'll make it up to her!" Christina promised. "Yeah!"  
>"When? Haven't you guys ever wondered why you have revolving nannies? Your kids chase them away because they wanna get your attention! They miss you. And, even if you fire me for saying this, and I lose the best job I've ever had, you need to start being there for them!"<p>

The parents shared a look before saying in unison, "You're fired."

"What! N-n-n-no, no, no this is the part where you- you thank me for being honest with you and caring more about your kids than about my job, resulting in warm hugs all around..." Jessie informed, hoping that they were joking. But deep down, she knew they weren't. " That only happens in the movies." Morgan stated as her pulled Jessie and Dana off the set. Dana was angered that they were such terrible parents and were too stupid to see the truth.

Jessie and Dana had changed back into their original clothing and rushed down to Emma's science fair. "Hey! Did we make it on time?" Emma glumly said, "I'm next, but I don't care." Luke agreed with his sister, "Me neither! Let's bounce-" Jessie stopped him from leaving the fair. "Hey. You're staying, and you," she looked to Emma, "should care! You worked really hard on this, you should be proud of yourself!" Dana nodded her head, being in concur with Jessie. "Jessie, it's not even-" Jessie cut off Emma's words of complaint. "Emma, listen- I know your parents can't be here physically, but that doesn't mean they're not _with _you! They are, believe me. Look," she gestured to the solar system project, " It's like these planets! They're far away from eachother, right, but they have a gravitational pull. That always keeps them together. No matter _what_. That's what love is like! It stretches over _any_ distance. It's too strong to be broken."

"Nice words of wisdom, Jess." Dana complimented.

"Our last contestant is Emma Ross." A judge said. "Go on up there and kick some asteroid!" Emma laughs while Dana grins. The young girl watches as Emma presents her solar system. Emma waved at someone, and Jessie waves to her. But knowing her sisters' stupidity, Dana somehow knew that it wasn't meant for Jessie. She looked behind her to see the parents she thought were ignorant just minutes before. It would be a gigant understatement to say Dana was surprised to see them. Maybe they did have a brain and heart somewhere in their bodies...

"This is a model of our solar system. It demonstrates that even against massive opposing forces, one stronger force can keep everything together. That force is gravy." Dana stifled a laugh. _Good try, Emma,_she thought. Jessie faked a cough to correct Emma. "Oh- That force is gravity!" Everyone clapped at her, happily looking at her project that glowed and turned.

"Also known as Jessie." Christina said from behind Dana's sister. "You came!" Jessie said, stating the obvious. "_No. _It's a hologram." Dana said, rolling her eyes, but smiling nonetheless. "Well, students- You're all a disgrace and the reason this country is 28th in science! That is, except for Preston, and Emma! Great job, guys. And the winner is..." A part of Emma's project feel of, and the judges turned around to discuss it. Jessie whispered 'sorry' to Emma, claiming it was her fault. Emma reassured her by mouthing that it was okay.

"You should have used more glue." Dana advised, shaking her head in despair. "And the winner- for her brilliant demonstration that Pluto is no longer considered a planet, thus discussing previous scientific theory is Emma Ross!" Everyone cheered while the blond jumped up and down. "Never mind. You used the perfect amount!" Dana changed her mind, making it Jessie's turn to roll her eyes.  
>"We are so proud of you!" The mother admitted. "Why did you guys change your mind about coming?" Asked the happy, but confused, teen. "Because they love you." Jessie answered. "And, we realized that being there for you is really more important than any job." Christina added. "Even if I never work for that studio again. Or any other studio! Please Lord don't let me end up in TV..." Morgan continued on.<p>

"So, let's go celebrate with a nice, family dinner!" Jessie smiled. "Dibs on sitting next to Jessie!" Luke squawked. Dana gave a fake laugh. "Ha, ha. No. She's my sister._ I_ sit by her." Luke winked at her. "Then maybe I can sit by you." She raised a brow and pushed past him, calling over her shoulder, "In you dreams, lover boy."

They were in the kitchen. They whole Ross family plus the Prescott sisters."I _love_ victory sprinkles!" Emma hurrahed. "Uh oh, face freeze!" Zuri notified. "Oh, me too." Her dad apprised. "So Ravi... what's your favorite type of ice cream?" Luke interrogated. "All of them. In India, we just had one kind- melted." Ravi replied. "What about you, Dana?" She shrugged. "_I _never ate much ice cream back home. My dad was too busy trying to turn me the perfect soldier."

Mr. Kipling swiped at Jessie's ice cream, and it dropped to the floor in front of him. "Hey! Mr. Kipling, you already had your dessert! You are grounded, go to your cage!" Dana threw her head back and laughed. Her sister is so weird! But Mr. Kipling left the kitchen, nonetheless. "Gettin' pretty good at this nanny stuff." Said Jessie. Dana shrugged before nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>(This is also posted on Quotev under the same name.) This whole story is dedicated to Scripter21 for making me write this. Jessie belongs to the writers, and Dana Prescott mostly belongs to Scripter c: I hope you guys enjoy this. I guess you can call this an open story, so that means you guys can leave suggestions. This book is just for you guys and I guess I should make it how <strong>**_you _****want it. I have some faith that you'll stay around for the next chapters :) This might be a trilogy, since there's three seasons, or it just might be a series because they're gonna make a fourth season. I honestly don't know.**


End file.
